


Shots Fired!

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Possible Twist on the Show, Dark, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Short, Those Who Fight Monsters..., We Need an Evil Phil Coulson tag.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: “I know you, I know you better than your friends. I know you all too well, Daisy Johnson. Quake. The Destroyer of Worlds. The creator of the Shrike.”Daisy learns that fate is crueler than she ever thought possible.





	Shots Fired!

“Well, your plan went swimmingly.” Daisy smirked at Evil Phil Coulson, that's what she was calling him anyhow.  
“I admit being locked up was not part of my plan at all, no. You see, my plan was to stop the creator of the Shrike. I know enough about them to know where they are now, and who they are. You see, Daisy, I know you.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

“You don't know anything about me at all.” Daisy spoke.  
“But I do. I know all about you. I know things none of your friends know. You are not the innocent person they see. In time, you will become a monster.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

Daisy glared at the man who wore her mentor's face. “Really? I'm going to become a monster. You most certainly know nothing about me at all.”

“Yet, I do know you, I know you better than your friends. I know you all too well, Daisy Johnson. Quake. The Destroyer of Worlds. The creator of the Shrike.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke firmly.

Daisy shivered. “That's not me.”   
“Not now it's not. But in time, you become exactly the monster I wished to destroy. I'd rather stop you now then fail completely.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

“I will never turn into a monster.” Daisy spoke.

“The unfortunate truth of the matter is I'm not lying.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke. “You may have your friends fooled, but I understand that darkness in you. It overwhelms you. It doesn't happen all at once.” 

“I could live for a thousand years and I would never become that type of monster.” Daisy spoke firmly.

“Maybe not after a thousand years. All I know is you create the Shrike. You unleash them on the universe, and it's all your darkness.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

“I do not believe you at all. How the hell can you think I would believe you?” Daisy grumbled.

“I honestly don't blame you for not believing me. Why would you believe me? But deep down, you understand I am telling you the truth. You do create the Shrike. 20,000 years from now.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

Daisy winced. “I figured I would become immortal after the injection.”   
“Exactly, and you fight that darkness for thousands of years, but eventually, you fall to it.” Evil Phil Coulson spoke.

Daisy shivered, understanding that this was her fate. No matter what she could say or do.

**Author's Note:**

> An injection including her own mother's DNA? You better believe that's going to make her immortal.  
> Poor Daisy. The future is not kind to her.   
> Hopefully no one is going to beat me up for this depressing story. :P


End file.
